Mother
by Miko102
Summary: [Mother's Day oneshot] If I’m Sora’s nobody, then is his mother my mother too? Roxas’ POV.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. I swear to you, I don't. I do not own Mother's Day as well.

Summary: If I'm Sora's nobody, then is his mother my mother too? Roxas' POV.

Mother

I've been wondering…

A mother gives birth to a child.

Just like Sora's mother gave birth to Sora.

Sora's mother is my mother too, right? We are the same people. His friends are my friends, so does that means his parents are mine's too?

I dunno.

I skimmed through a book on holidays and found Mother's Day.

Mother's Day is a day to celebrate for Mothers. To show how much the children and the husbands love their mother/wife.

I should give Sora's mother…my mother a gift as well.

She is my mother. I thought it was best if I made a handmade card for her. I hope she'll like it. I'm just nervous. I've only seen her through Sora's memories.

She's a carefree and kind lady, like Sora. Kind of hyper too.

Now I know where Sora got his hyperness from: his mother, candy, carbonated drinks, etc, etc.

I waited till Sunday till I approached Destiny Island and in front of Sora's home.

Everything was familiar and yet not at the same time.

I left the envelope, knocked on the door and climbed up the tallest palm tree I could find. The door opened revealing Sora's mother. She looked down and found the envelope. Curiously, she picked it up and read it.

_To: Mrs. Misaki  
__From: Your Son_

I saw her eyes widening before she opened the letter. I gave her a card with an artistic design Namine taught me how to draw. I got to say, it was the best drawing of Destiny Island yet.

The moment I come back to The World That Never Was, I'm going to hug her to oblivion.

I watch her opened the card and read the message I wrote in it.

_Happy Mother's Day, Mom_

_-Roxas_

Mrs. Misaki looked around with a confused look on her face. I watch her from above of a palm tree, hidden in the leaves. I had never realized I had a face of yearning for a mother's touch.

I want to hug her. I wanted to hug my mom. Even…even if she's not my mom at all. But it's all Sora's fault…all his emotions are clouding my judgment.

Damn you, Sora. I'll get back at you someday.

Hmm…Making him singing "It's a Small World" would be nice in front of the town.

She looked up at the palm tree I was hiding in and I froze. She was staring at me. A smile could be seen on her face. Sora definitely got most of his appearance genes from his mom but that doesn't matter...

She was smiling at me.

Smiling at her son's nobody.

I couldn't help but smile back. I couldn't help but feel happy.

I was the first to stop smiling whenI realized I was crying.

Crying at the fact I can't be here. I can't be with my mom.

Realizing that, I opened a portal for departure. Just I was about to step in, a small object shot up from under me and I dodged with ease. I looked down and froze.

It was Sora's mother. She was smiling and waving at me.

"I hope I'll see you soon, my son," she said. I blinked…

She actually called me son. I nodded and smiled before leaving. I know I wouldn't be able to see her again.

But, I think I could see her again…

Through Sora himself.

ooOOoo

(Normal POV)

"Mom!" Sora cried, opening the door and rushing to his mother's side, giving her a hug.

"Sora…" Mrs. Masaki said, giving her son a hug. "You're back…"

"I miss you, mom," Sora said. "Sorry for disappearing from you for a year, I'm sorry for making you worry for so long." Mrs. Masaki gave Sora a bone crushing huge.

"It's good to see you all right, I'm glad," she said before letting. For a moment Sora's froze.

It wasn't Sora smiling at her, it was Roxas; he was smiling at her.

"It's good to see you again, welcome home," Sora's mother said. Roxas smiled.

"It's good to be home," Roxas responded. He disappeared, replaced with Sora who looked like he was in a daze. He quickly snapped out of it.

"Sorry about that, mom," Sora said with a sheepish grin. "I kinda wondered off." Mrs. Masaki smiled.

"No problem," she said before changing the subject. "Want me to cook your favorite tonight? I'll make extras just for you," Sora's eyes glinted with happiness.

"Yahoo!" Sora shouted, jumping up and down like the hyper teen he is and it was his turn to give his mother a hug. "Oh and Happy Late Mother's Day too! I'm sorry for being late but it took a while to come back than expected." Mrs. Masaki smiled.

"Don't worry about," she said. "Now get ready for dinner." Sora nodded and gave her a mock salute before running upstairs. Mrs. Masaki watched her son go.

"It's good to have both back," she said before humming away with a happy tune.

ooOOoo

End Notes: Okay, I hope you enjoy this one-shot.

It kind of dawned at me Sunday is Mother's Day and I was thinking about this.

YOU BETTER REVIEW!


End file.
